Washtubs, Hmm
by Ryna-chan
Summary: [oneshot] “It’s a washtub?” Lloyd’s voice was heavy with confusion and slight disappointment the twin swordsman studied the wooden objects with a dubious look.


**Yay, another thingy mentioning Yuan! Whaaaazup? I love him...I really do. (sweatdrop)**

**Ha, who really wonders why Kratos goes, "Washtubs. Hmm…" in that awesome voice of his? Look! I have weird stories! XD**

**Um…too much sugar for me. I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Kratos WOULD have this flashback. **

* * *

At the Thoda Dock, the World Regeneration Group approached the undersized pier; hoping to cross the sea to break the next seal.

Their mode of transportation was a bit questionable though…

"It's a washtub?" Lloyd's voice was heavy with confusion and slight disappointment; the twin swordsman studied the wooden objects with a dubious look.

"Yep, it's a washtub…" Genis didn't sound very surprised at the prospect as he confirmed Lloyd's assumption.

"Washtubs. Hmm…" Kratos subtly tilted his head in wonder. Didn't he once ride the same washtubs? After a quick second of concentrating, a memory flashed through the auburn haired man's head.

"_Washtubs?" A twenty-three-year-old Kratos Aurion gaped at the things that were to take them to the Water Temple. The group of three half elves and a human were on a journey to make pacts with all the Summon Spirits to end the Great War, and the Thoda Geyser was just another location of a Summon Spirit. _

"_It's the only thing that the humans will give us half elves," Mithos spat in anger, calming only when Martel rested a pale hand on his lithe shoulder. _

_Yuan visibly paled. "There's no WAY I'm getting on that thing," the cobalt shook his head wildly, sending his long ponytail to slap the sides of his face. "No FREAKIN' way." The other three turned to see him standing farther back, not edging any closer to the shore. _

"_Come on Yuan!" Martel smiled dazzlingly, reaching back and tugging her boyfriend towards the wooden objects, "It could be fun!"_

"_Nooo!" the double saber wielder jerked himself away from the green haired woman, toppling into the wooden pier face first. Everyone stared in surprise as he lifted himself from the floor and began dusting himself off, blushing a bright crimson. _

"_Yuan…" Kratos raised an eyebrow in question, crossing his arms, "Are you afraid of the sea?"_

"_N-no!" the cobalt denied immediately, his face turning a deeper shade of red, "I just don't have a death wish like you crazy people!" He sat down on the pier, pulling his knees up to his chest with his arms. "I'll wait for you guys. If you come back." He added as an afterthought. _

_Mithos only giggled childishly. "Yuan's scared of water!" the blond sang, skipping around the small dock, "Scared! Scaaared!"_

_Yuan didn't respond. He continued to sit, completely ignoring everyone and staring into the horizon of the ocean._

"_We can't leave him here…" Martel whispered to Kratos, chewing down on her bottom lip in worry. Kratos nodded his agreement. Yuan was their most valuable magic user, and a majority of the water creatures were weak against lighting, Yuan's element. _

"_Well, there's only one thing to do…" Kratos felt a smile tug on his usual impassive lips. _

_Yuan __**shrieked **__as he felt two strong arms wrap around him, roughly throwing the thin half elf on broad shoulders. "Put me down!!!" the cobalt screeched from his position slung over Kratos' shoulders. _

"_Let us continue," the auburn haired man did his best to keep an expressionless face as he walked pass the Yggdrasill siblings, towards the washtubs carrying a kicking and screaming Yuan. _

_Mithos sniggered and Martel laughed quietly as they followed the swordsman. _

"I…I'm going to wait here. Go without me." Raine paled considerably within a few seconds. She backed away from the pier, causing the others to regard her in concern.

Or in Kratos case, curiosity.

"What's wrong, Professor Sage?" Lloyd was the first to voice his worry.

"N…nothing. I'm not getting in that thing." The professor offered a sickly smile, slightly disturbing Lloyd and company.

"It looks fun! Come on, let's get in!" Colette encouraged kindly, if not a bit stupidly.

"Yeah, Raine!" Genis took hold of his older sister's arm, tugging it somewhat.

"Ahh!"

The high pitched scream was not expected from everyone, to say the least. Lloyd looked to have grown dinner plates for eyes, Colette looked politely shocked, Genis looked too weirded out to be surprised, and Kratos looked to have just gotten punched in the stomach.

"…Ahh?" Lloyd repeated, raising an eyebrow; looking very much like his father four thousand years ago. "Professor Sage…are you…afraid of water or something?"

"I…I was just starting to say, "Ahh, this should be fun!" Raine tugged out of his little brother's grasp, walking past everybody to step into the washtub that was intended for her.

The twin swordsman blinked twice before merely shrugging. "Um…sure."

"…Heh." Kratos shook his head in silent mirth, inwardly grateful that she wasn't as stubborn as a certain blue haired half elf. And that she was a bit more prideful, if that was even possible.

He was especially appreciative that he didn't have carry anyone around.

Really, were all genius adult half elves scared of water?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuan glared at nothing in particular. His most trusted subordinate, Botta quirked an eyebrow, as everyone loved to do when they were confused.

"Something amiss, sir?" the spiky haired brunette asked tactfully, fully aware of his leader's infamous sudden mood swings.

"I just remembered something," the leader of the Renegades snapped promptly, his cheeks hot with shame at a certain memory that just so happened to rear its head.

"If you say so…sir." Botta decided to change subjects, lest Yuan turn on him and bite his pointed ear off, "Sir, the Flanoir Base has been…leaderless for awhile. The soldiers are confused on what their objective is; with no serious threat to confront in Tethe'alla."

"And that is my concern, why?"

"Well, sir, you are the leader…" the sword wielder didn't like when the conversation was going, but he pressed in anyway, "If I may ask boldly, why do you only stay in this Triet Base? Surely I or another can cover for you so you can settle the disorder in Tethe'alla."

Yuan didn't answer immediately. Instead, he glowered at Botta for a few moments, several strands of his perfect hair poking up. "Don't question me," he growled fiercely, earning a quiet squeak from his underling.

"S-sorry sir…"

"Botta?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Remind me to beat the living hell out of Kratos when I go to the next Cruxis meeting."

"…okay sir…" Botta made his hasty exit, leaving Yuan to glare at the carpeted floor of his office in Triet some more. "Damn Kratos. Damn water…" Yuan twitched.

"Damn washtubs."


End file.
